1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust device and a vehicle provided with the exhaust device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exhaust device including an exhaust pipe and an air supply pipe, and a vehicle provided with such an exhaust device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exhaust devices for vehicles, such as motorcycles and scooters, often include an exhaust pipe, a muffler and an air supply pipe. For example, such an arrangement is disclose in Taiwanese Patent No. 237089. The exhaust device disclosed includes an exhaust pipe, a muffler to which the exhaust pipe is connected, and an air supply pipe connected to the exhaust pipe and that supplies air to the exhaust pipe. In this exhaust device, the muffler includes an outer tubular member that forms an outer wall of the muffler. The air supply pipe is connected to a portion of the exhaust pipe located within the outer tubular member of the muffler. In addition, the air supply pipe is formed to extend through the outer wall of the muffler via an insertion hole formed in the outer tubular member.